


Return of the king

by SuperPotterWhoLock367



Series: The Kings and The Pack [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: I am the best tagger, I'm so sorry, Magic, Not Beta Read, OOC Luke, Rebels, Slavery, Songfic, We Die Like Men, but not really, its not great, uhhhhh.....cant think of any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367
Summary: Are you, are youComing to the treeWhere the dead man called outFor his love to fleeStrange things did happen hereNo stranger would it beIf we met at midnightIn the hanging treeNot great but I tried my best lol
Series: The Kings and The Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Return of the king

**Author's Note:**

> A personal idea and part of a series if I can get my butt in gear. Basically a multi-fandom au where the main character of each fandom is an alien from the beginning of the universe (who have giant twilight style wolf forms because wolves are adorable lol and wings because I want these characters to be as OC and powerful as possible) and they were taking a "holiday" from ruling the universe and ended up locking their memories away. ~~enjoy~~
> 
> ~~ indicates singing starting and ending

Luke’s back crushed awkwardly against the bars of the dingy cell that they had been thrown into. Clyde sat opposite, scrunched against the cool metal wall, comforting Rani, while Sky was hugging Sarah Jane, clearly terrified. Privately, Luke wished that she would comfort him like that, but he was not hers anymore, his returning memories had changed that. 

He looked over to the walls, the Torchwood team, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen, all nervous. Their weapons had been confiscated by the slavers that trapped them. Maybe annoying them had been a bad idea, Luke thought, as he watched the slight trail of blood drip from Ianto’s head, onto Jack’s shoulder. 

On the opposite wall, the Doctor sat. She was young-looking, blonde hair shoulder length. Her current companions, another young woman, dark-skinned with a distinct Yorkshire accent, a boy with short hair and a mischievous smile and an old man, who looked at the younger boy with obvious affection, a familiar bond born of close family connections stretching between them. 

Luke dropped his head back, thinking hard. These were slavers, going against their systems laws, which made them...Rebels. Rebels, he could work with. He knew that the others stored in similar cells throughout the cargo hold, they would know and take up the tune. He had a plan, but it would go against the 2 there who knew The Song Of Rebellion, the ones who had travelled far and witnessed much, the Doctor and the Captain. He smiled, humourless and started to sing, unconsciously projecting. 

~Are you, 

Are you, 

Coming to the tree, 

They strung up a man, 

They say who murdered three, 

Strange things did happen here, 

no stranger would it be, 

If we met, at midnight, 

In the Hanging Tree.~

The low murmur from the other prisoners and the guards silenced as they listened. Luke opened his eyes, meeting the horrified ones of The Doctor as he sang. Luke carried on with the haunting tune and slowly the other rebels joined, voices swelling and bouncing with each verse. 

~Are you, 

are you, 

Coming to the tree, 

Where the dead man called out, 

For his love to flee 

Strange things did happen here 

No stranger would it be 

If we met at midnight 

In the hanging tree 

"Kid!" Jack hissed. "What are you doing? And how do you know that song?" Sarah-Jane was looking in confusion at him then the Doctor, the other humans in the cell were starting to look scared. Luke smirked at them and continued, he knew he needed to get out of the cell before dropping his glamours. The song went on, overtaken by the guards and prisoners, movement showing Rebels being removed from cages by guards as they found their own.

Are you, 

are you, 

Coming to the tree 

Where I told you to run 

So we'd both be free 

Strange things did happen here 

No stranger would it be 

If we met at midnight 

In the hanging tree~

The other voices petered out, leaving Luke to sing the last melancholy verse alone, as guards walked towards the cell, to free their brethren. 

~Are you, 

are you 

Coming to the tree 

Wear a necklace of hope 

Side by side with me 

Strange things did happen here 

No stranger would it be 

If we met at midnight 

In the hanging tree~

The gates unlocked and under the horrified stares of the rest of the occupants, Luke was pulled out and stood in front of them. If he failed this test, he would be murdered on the spot. He would come back soon enough but being murdered was a massive pain. The guards looked between each other and Luke raised his hand and clasped wrists with the brother, magic stirring in both of their veins, eyes taking on an ethereal glow and tendrils flowing around their wrists, forcing the slavers to their knees in awe at the power. 

They smiled and he felt his wings flutter, hidden under the glamour, his tail flicking. They smiled and he brought it down as they knelt in fealty to their stolen king, one of the three, a Penetus Lupus. The kings of the universe, and masters of magic. He smiled, more tooth than necessary as they journeyed down a corridor, ignoring the shouts of the ones he left behind, noises of confusion from the ones who would have hurt him. He was finally back. And there was a lot that needed doing.


End file.
